Shiroi Heizu
Background Shiroi Heizu (シろい ヘいず) was born into the Heizu clan, a clan that was considered legendary for their use of Wind Release (風遁). At a young age the other members of the Heizu clan started teaching him nin-jutsu. The Heizu clan did not only teach Shiroi elemental attacks and nin-jutsu they also taught him various arts of tai-jutsu. When he was only four years old the Nine Tailed Fox ((九尾, Kyūbi), known as Kurama, attacked Konohagakure (木ノ葉隠れの里, Konohagakure no Sato). Most of the Heizu clan left the compound to go and help the other ninja defend the village from the wild Fox. Shiroi was left with the other children in the Heizu compound. After an entire day of fighting less than half the Heizu clan returned to a near destroyed compound. The compound had been hit by a powerful tailed beast bomb, the building where the Heizu clan children were sheltering was nearly destroyed, luckily most of the children were hiding underground and survived. After several years Shiroi entered the academy where he met another student called, Kitsune (狐) . Kitsune was the closest Shiroi got to a friend. During the years spent in the academy Shiroi learnt various things about techniques and nin-jutsu... Appearance Part 1 Shiroi's movements were elegant and graceful, often so silent, he could sneak up on anyone from anywher. In part one Shiroi wore a black jacket with the chest and arms also black in color. For leggings, Shiroi wore a pair of long pants that went down to his ankles, the leggings were also black like the shirt. He wore a ninja pouch on the left side of his body. The head band that he wears is black with the hidden leaf symbol gracefully engraved into the metal band on it. His hair was as dark as midnight, to match his hair he had deathly black eyes. Part 2 In Part 2 Shiroi moved even more silently and calmly, despite moving silently and cautiously he also moved with great speed and agility. He could even manipulate his body with great ease in the air, twisting and rotating it. When he outgrew the clothes that he wore while he was a genin/chūnin. He wore a jacket that had no white arms or chest but was completely black.. His pants remained the same just with two back pockets. Instead of wearing his headband around his neck, he wore it loosely around his neck. As he got older and started doing S-rank missions Shiroi started to wear a mask. The mask was white with eyes and a mouth which were red. When Shiroi wore the mask his appearance changed drastically. He also changed his jacket for a more loose fitting one so he could move even faster. ' The Mask ' The Mask that Shiroi wore when he became a Jōnin was said to be mask, sacred to the people of the Heizu clan, it was also said to be enchanted. When worn, the mask, gave the user an extra source of energy... another reservoir of chakra, that could only be accessed when the user performed the right hand seals. Personality Before the attack of the nine-tails Shiroi wanted to be a ninja just like everyone else in the Heizu clan, after the attack he was determined. He didn't get angry often and was extremely calm. Even in dangerous and stressful situations he remained his , observant self. As he grew up, Shiroi never lost his calm attitude. He was also observant, intelligent and Shiroi is considered to be extremely brave and fearless, willing to risk everything to save a team mate or villager. Despite being cheerful and kind Shiroi was a loner and often went on missions by himself. He wasn't shy and had a way of talking to people to find out what he wanted. Abilities Wind Release From a young age Shiroi learnt wind style. It was his only nature type so he became quite good at it. By the time he became a jonin, he learnt how to control and manipulate the winds to such a degree that he could even create vacuums and tornadoes. After Shiroi mastered using wind release he moved onto learning how to manipulate other kinds of gas, like poison gases and steam, giving him an advantage in battle. Chakra and Chakra Control Shiroi was born with naturally large reservoirs of chakra. Due to lots of training and use of jutsu Shiroi gained even more chakra. Shiroi is quite skilled at Chakra Control yet is not a sage. He can manipulate his own chakra easily and freely, he can also combine his chakra into objects that surround him like wind or air. Jutsu * Wind Release: Air Bullets * Wind Release: Tornado * Wind Release: Vacuum Prison White Haze While he was a Chūnin, Shiroi began work on his signature jutsu techniques, the White Haze (ウィて ハぜ) Techniques. He developed these techniques to give improve his abilities and make him as strong or even stronger than someone with a Kekkei Genkai. White Haze focuses on being fast, remaining unseen, creating mists and hazes, and doing lethal attacks. Many of the jutsu focused on creating a smoke screen of some sort but some also focused on being lethal attacks and strong defenses. The first jutsu that Shiroi worked on was: White Haze: Hidden Shadow. White Haze: Hidden Shadow allows Shiroi to remain unseen. A later version of the technique also allowed Shiroi to teleport to different places in the surrounding area. Space Nin-Jutsu After his mastery over Wind Release and White Haze, Shiroi went on to learn some arts of Time - Space Nin-jutsu and Space Nin-Jutsu. The most basic jutsu he learnt was the ability to teleport his entire body or just parts of it to different dimensions where it could evade attacks. He also learnt other jutsu such as the Mega Space Rasengan - a jutsu that formed a large ball similar to that of a normal rasengan, the only difference was that the Mega Space Rasengan was black and more powerful. Summoning Jutsu Shiroi Heizu is the only one who can summon the legendary Byakko Tiger. Since Shiroi is the only one to tame the furious hurricanes, storms and monsoons of the West, Byakko signed a summoning contract with him. The tiger is mystical and is impossible to see unless it wishes to be seen. The tiger has control over the elements: Wind, Water and Lighting. Ghost Form Ghost Form is basically Shiroi's equivalent of a sage mode. When activated his body goes slightly transparent and his eyes become darker. He moves at unimaginable speeds and has his stealth enhanced as well. When in Ghost Form he wears a cloak with strange unreadable katakana inscriptions known only to his clan. He also gains several powers of levitation that increase the height that he can jump as well as allow him to float. Missions The Shattered Mask Jōnin rank Shiroi Heizu teams up with the last surviving member of the San clan, Yeko San (イェこ サん). Sent on an S - Rank mission by the hokage, Kakashi Hatake (はたけカカシ) . Their mission was to infiltrate Yabito Otsutsuki's (ヤびと オつつき) fort and if possible eliminate him. Trivia * Shiroi Heizu can be translated to mean White Haze, which is a series of jutsu that he possesses.